Fixer Upper
by Nodoame
Summary: A domestic, AU story I just needed to get out of my system. Arthur and Eames by a house together. M to be safe and for parts that may be added later.


**Pairing;** Eames x Arthur.

**Other notes;** Alternate Universe / Domestic / Established relationship / Fluff / Shameless romance / Sappy.

Disclaimer; Of course I don't any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Eames wasn't expecting to walk into Arthur's apartment and seeing it in total disarray. Boxes were randomly placed on every available surface, each with its own label-oh so very predictable of Arthur being organized even when things seemed to be in utter chaos. Pushing away the thoughts, Eames let the apartment door shut with a somewhat loud slam, hoping to alert Arthur that he was here.<p>

Said man poked his head out of the bedroom doorway, giving Eames a dimpled grin whom just simply raised an eyebrow, waving a hand at the mess. "Darling, what on earth are you doing?" He asked, stepping further into the apartment, dumping his weekend duffel bag by the door, casting glances around the apartment, "Or should I say going?"

Arthur and Eames have been dating for no more than five months. They met at one of Mal's extravagant parties. Arthur isn't allowed to say no to the woman, seeing that is his boss' wife and he just so happens to adore the two as well as his job. Eames was a friend of a friend that showed up to the party and despite their clashing personalities and rather different life styles, the two hit it off.

Now here they are. To an outsider, they would look like they couldn't stand each other when they happened to go out in public with each other. Though within the confides of one of their apartments, Arthur loses his stoic expression and is more relaxed, opened and has a bit more smiles while Eames is still simply Eames.

Arthur weaved his way over to the still man in the entry way, still smiling softly and gave a chaste kiss to still lips. "You won't believe this amazing chance, Eames! Mal was able to convince Cobb into opening a new branch in Kingston, claiming it was quaint and perfect place for one, and he decided to put me in charge of it all!" Arthur looked positively happy, arms wrapped around Eames' broad shoulders, face dimpled and eye crinkled.

Mean while, Eames was stand there, processing it all. Arthur leaving. To Kingston. That was about an hours drive, including some stupid ferry ride but could be longer is Washington decided to have a bad case of weather or something. His hands lifted numbly to rest on Arthur's slender hips as a small frown worked its was on onto his face as all the pieces connected. Arthur was going to leave for Kingston. "That is an amazing investment, pet, but do /you/ have to be the one to do it?"

A look must have crossed his face or his eye gave him away because Arthur was frowning up at him, brow wrinkling and soon it was gone and a sigh passed between them. "Yes Eames, I want this and I want you to come with me. I know you like your job now, but I really really want you to come with me. Please." The puppy eyes have surfaced and Eames wasn't able to resist them.

His job now was nothing more than a bartender at a 'hip' night club. The pay was decent, enough to keep his current studio apartment and keep him somewhat fed and clothed. Though, all he had to do was come to Arthur's and he was taken care of right away, since his boyfriend had a heftier pay check then his own. Eames glanced down at Arthur's face, those brown eyes searching for an answer.

Them living together seemed like a large step in such a short amount of time, but really Eames spent many nights and weekends living in Arthur's apartmet and he saw no reason why they couldn't survive. "Okay, okay." He sighed out finally with a smile, leaning down to kiss away any lingering worry.

The mega watt smile he received as an answer was worth it all. "Perfect, now help me pack and in the morning we can go to your place, get what ever you want into the truck and head out." Arthur seemed genuinely excited about this and Eames could only chuckle and do as he was told.

Hours and many boxes later, Arthur's apartment was practically empty, save for appliances, a mattress and other necessities that would be needed for the night. They ate on the living room floor, leaning against the wall that faces the apartment's large wall of windows, looking at the glowing city. Once full from take-out and tired from lifting all day, they retreated to Arthur's far too empty room, tumbling down onto the mattress and fucked slowly, both letting the floor of memories that that one bedroom held flood back.

* * *

><p>Arthur was up before the sun was. Eames always wondered how the other had so much energy especially after they spent half the night screwing endlessly. Arthur was always up and ready to go, even more so after he had his cup of coffee. Refusing to get up so goddamn early, Eames rolled over onto the still warm side that Arthur once occupied, breathing in his scent that Eames will never be able to name. He sprawled out shamelessly, blankets and sheets riding low on his waist as he tucked an arm under a pillow and listened to Arthur fiddle about in the connecting bathroom.<p>

The mattress dipped and warm weight settled onto his back and long fingers mused up his bed head. "Come on, I want an early start." Arthur said above him, hands trailing down Eames' shoulders, kneading softly as he leaned down and pressed kissed to the nape of the other's neck.

"This is in no way helping you pet, it just makes me want to stay in bed even longer." Eames muttered out, cracking an eye open and smirking up at Arthur, who was already freshly showered and dressed for the day. Immediately Eames knew he would have to get up. An Arthur that was dressed went no morning sex and Eames already knew not to try and fight that one.

Soon enough, Eames was up and dressed as well, quickly calling up his boss to confirm that he was quitting and that he was sorry for the short notice. Luckily the man wasn't angry and didn't mind the suddenness of the whole situation. After hanging up, Arthur and Eames looked one last time at the apartment before locking it up and returning the key.

"You drive the truck alright? I'll take my car and follow you, then you can follow me up to Kingston." Arthur rattled off as they went out to the large moving truck. Eames didn't have a car, felt no need to have one when there was the metro and most places were in walking distance. He nodded at Arthur's instruction and led the way back to his flat.

There wasn't much he wanted to take with him. Mainly his clothes, dresser, books, pictures and other mindless nick knacks Arthur found silly or unneeded. He gave his keys to his good friend Yusuf who needed a place other than his parent's home. There wasn't many people to say goodbye too, he knew he would see Mal and Cobb soon, seeing as they love Kingston and visit often.

x - x - x - x - x

The drive to Kingston was boring without being able to mindlessly chatter to Arthur and his only company was the radio and the back of Arthur's sleek SUV. Also gave him to much time to think about all this. Where were they going to stay? What if he couldn't get a job? He knew Arthur wouldn't be jumping into this blindly so his first thought was taken care of. As for a job, he knew Cobb would offer him one in a heart beat, especially with a new branch opening up, there had to be some people to work there. But sitting in an office all day wasn't Eames' thing and he just didn't want to deal with that, he could figure something out. Even if he has to mow laws and walk dogs for a while.

After what felt like five hours, they were cheerfully welcomed to Kingston by its sign and he followed Arthur through the small town's center and off into the suburbs. Eames wondered if the other had managed to by one of the large houses, when suddenly the turned onto fourth avenue, a tiny side street off of Washington boulevard. Trees surrounded both sides and after a tight curve it all broke off to a house that looked like it has seen better times.

Arthur parked whilst Eames turned the truck around, so it will be easier to unload. Parking, he hopped out too, going over to stand by Arthur who was at the end of the stairs that led up to the house, hands on his hip and a small fond smile on his face. "Perfect, isn't it Eames?" He asked, turning to look at the other as he came to stand next to to him.

"Ever so charming." Was the sarcastic reply. The house /could/ have charm, on the inside, but the outside seemed like someone had gave the garden to much fertilizer and let it run wild. Chipped stone, window shutters falling off the hinges, vines snaking up the sides of the house, front door looking like it would fall down if a strong breeze came through, and the roof looked sloped. He was a bit worried about the inside, "Really Arthur?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Yes, really Mr. Eames. It will be a fun project, gives us a chance to make it our own, think of it as a blank canvas." Arthur gave him a dimpled smile and patted his tattooed bicep, "Plus you are strong and handy, this will be fun." With another smile and a nod, he was bounding up the stairs to the house. Eames gave a sigh, running a hand down his face and followed closely behind Arthur. He watched as the other pulled out a key from his pocket and slide it into the lock, pushing the door open until it hit the wall.

The inside didn't look as terrible as the out but it still needed fixing, lots of cosmetic work and probably countless of other things. Stepping inside, there was a small foyer that opened up with the living room on the right, kitchen (or way one /should/ be) on the left. There was a bedroom and small bathroom down the hall that extended from the main area, a creaky stair case hugged the wall and led up to two more bedroom as well as a room that was mainly shelves and Arthur claimed that will be their library. A small spiral stair case led to the final level that was the master bedroom along with a large ensuit bathroom. Out in the backyard was deck -that Eames refused to step onto- and endless trees. Everything needed work and Eames was a little worried they were in over their heads with this.

"What about work? Won't you need to over look all the building process and such." Eames asked once they were back outside, leaning against the back of the moving truck, looking at the wreck that was suppose to be their home. He glanced over at Arthur who gave a hum, looking fully composed as usual.

A smile and brown eyes met his gaze, "None of that starts for two months. Gives us plenty of time to make this place livable." Arthur turned, melting into Eames' side-who wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder-and ran a hand down the board chest, "It'll be fun, promise." He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Eames' stubble covered jaw.

That's all it took for Eames to give in with a sigh. Can't be too horrible, can it?

* * *

><p>A month and a half flew before the couple knew it. The chipping stone work was left as it was, Eames claiming it have the house a rustic charm. The shutters had been taken down and the windows replaced with ones that did leave a horrible draft. The foyer gained a fresh coat of dark brown paint and now serves as a place to put your keys, shoes and coats. The living room had been decorated in warm welcoming colors, soft browns, greens, reds and yellows. Arthur had an inner interior decorator within him as Eames learned. A plush brown couch is the main seating, resting in front of a large plasma television that is cradled by a handmade entertainment center (Arthur later forced Eames to have sex with him against it, gasping that Eames' handiness was a 'mega turn on'), which holds all their movies, some pictures and some of Eames random trinkets.<p>

The kitchen was a stark difference. Modern and sleek. Stainless steel appliances with light granite counter tops and dark wood cabinets that contrasted nicely. Seeing as the kitchen wasn't large, a small white table that held four chairs was tucked away in a small nook and tall cabinet that came with the house held Arthur's mother's china plates and a tea set. The small bathroom held a toilet, a small sink and a shower stall. The bedroom had been turned into a lively guest room, holding a double bed and a dresser, decorated in blue and white.

The stair case had been varnished and was now shiny oak color but still creaked on certain stairs, much to Eames' annoyance. One of the bedrooms was turned into a personal home gym, while one remained untouched and empty. Arthur frowning and saying he didn't want to do anything with it yet and promptly shut the door and refused to open it again. The 'library' was now stock filled with all their books combined, two desks side by side each holding a laptop. Eames liked this room, it as like a mini sanctuary within their home.

The spiral staircase received the same treatment as the one downstairs and the master bedroom was an interesting combination of its two occupants. The walls were painted teal with white crown molding, a maple four post queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, wrapped around the headboard was white icicle lights (Eames stating they were romantic), the duvet that covered it was white with light grey paisley designs covering it as well as the matching pillow cases and sheets.

(Arthur had wrinkled his nose adorably at the sight of the horrid pattern Eames seemed so fond of, but relaxed when he noticed it fit will with the rest of the room.)

A sleek black dresser rested on one side of the room while a white somewhat in shambles on the other side. Two matching end tables that held square glass lamps and alarm clocks framed either side of the bed. At the foot of the bed was a long cushioned bench that Arthur claimed to be a nice place to lay out clothes for the next day. Eames simply rolled his eyes. Leave it to Arthur to find a purpose for everything. Pictures and more nick-knacks were spread around in a bizarre somewhat random way Eames had gone about everything.

The bathroom was mainly white. A large claw foot tub sat in one corner, large enough to fit the both of them comfortably, a glass shower stall with a wide shower head, two sets of sinks since Arthur hates fighting with Eames to get to one and plenty of cabinet space that held towels and other necessities.

The duo now sits outside on the newly redone deck, wiping red wine and eating the first home cooked meal as the sun set. Both were wearing paint covered clothing, a bit dirty and sweaty, but they didn't care. All that mattered was the house was practically finished and soon building for the new company office will begin. Arthur was glad for the spare time, 'break in' the new house and spend some true time with Eames.

Mentioned man was reclining in his seat, looking at Arthur over the rim of his wine glass, "So darling, what's the next big thing?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine. He almost didn't know what to do with himself now that the house was complete. He still needed to find a job, especially after the huge expenses this house took out of their savings.

Arthur hummed as he took a bite of steak, leaning back in his chair as well, mimicking Eames' position. "Well, I figured by the time the new branch was up and running, that will be a few months, which we'll probably be at the year mark, so maybe a dog? Marriage? A kid?" He said as if he was making a grocery list and shrugged, "Those are just off the top of my head."

The undignified choke and coughing that came from Eames was all worth it and Arthur had to hide his grin behind his wine glass.

* * *

><p>There maybe a part two. ;D<p> 


End file.
